


Not good enough

by DaFishi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha Jet, Alpha Sokka, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Azula’s a bitch, Fluff and Angst, Katara (mentioned), M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Zuko, aang (mentioned) - Freeform, ozai sucks, toph (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Zuko is pregnant and thinks he isn’t good enough to be a parent. What will Sokka and Jet do to convince him he won’t be?
Relationships: Jet/Sokka (Avatar), Jet/Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 312
Collections: Fantastic A:TLA Fanfics!





	Not good enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [raven96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raven96/gifts).



> Pregnant Insecure Zuko fro raven96 folks!

Sokka and Jet were in the car. It was 2 am and Zuko had had another craving for some exotic ice cream flavor. Some Yuzu Lemon thing. 

Sokka was almost asleep in the driver’s seat while Jet was listening to the radio next to him. 

Zuko has had a really rough 8 months of pregnancy so far. Horrible morning sickness for the first 2 months, terrible cramps and minor nausea for the next 3 and now, inability to sleep and food cravings. They weren’t weird but they were hard to find. He had swollen ankles, mood swings and back problems to the point where he would laugh, then cry, then get mad, then get upset that he was waddling and couldn’t stand up for long.

There have also been some golden moments though. When they figured out that Zuko was pregnant, Katara, Aang, and Toph, though she would deny it, squealed. Sokka fainted and Jet’s jaw dropped so far down, it was in danger of hitting the floor. The first time the baby kicked was magical and Sokka fainted again. To make sure Sokka didn’t become a tripping hazard to the nurses when Zuko gave birth, they had deemed him only worthy to sit in the waiting room during the birthing.

Katara was usually over to help him. Whether he needed a massage or some food while Sokka and Jet were at work, she was always ready to comply. She was a neurosurgeon, and a damn good one at that. She had taken an oath to only work if absolutely necessary. If she was busy, Aang or Toph would stop by and help the omega.

By the time they got home, they came home to an unusual sight. 

Zuko was holding his family picture in his hand. His eyes were brimmed with tears and his bottom lip was slightly quivering, a sure-fire sign he was going to cry.

Sokka immediately snaps awake and walks quickly over to his omega. Jet grumbled about how unfair it was that he had to put the ice cream away but rushed to put it in the freezer anyway.

Sokka cooed at the omega, gently grabbing the picture frame and pushing it out of the way.

“Hi, darling. Shh, don’t cry. Future moms shouldn’t cry,” Sokka jokes.

It had started as a joke. Jet had called Zuko a mom after the first month of pregnancy. Zuko was irritated by it but soon let up after Sokka had been trying to talk to the baby. He was telling him through Zuko’s stomach that his mommy was the best and they couldn’t wait to meet him. 

The doctor had said it was a male alpha. 

Sokka and Jet were elated while Zuko had just said that “another stupid alpha who’s egos gonna be bigger than Mount Rushmore is gonna be back talking him.”

“What’s wrong?” Jet asked, after putting the ice cream in the freezer for later.

“What if I turn out like Ozai?” Zuko said, tears finally flowing as sobs wracked his body.

Sokka’s heart clenched painfully. He pulled his omega closer to him and held him gently in his arms.

“No, you would never. You are so sweet, darling, any child would be happy to have you as their parent,” Sokka reassures.

“But that’s how Ozai was. Then Ursa left and he changed. What if you leave and I change? What am I supposed to do if you leave?” Zuko managed through tears.

“We wouldn’t ever leave you. And there is no way that you of all people will end up abusive,” Jet says.

“Are you sure?” Zuko asks.

“Positive,” Jet affirms.

“Even though I look like a stranded whale?” Zuko mutters, looking down at his stomach.

Something dark curled around Jet’s heart when he heard that.

“No. You don’t look like a stranded whale. You look like a beautifully pregnant omega growing a life inside them. Besides, we didn’t marry you for your looks,” Jet says.

“Are you calling me ugly?” Zuko says, tears once more forming. Jet winces slightly. 

“No. We looked at you because you and your ass were lookin’ fine in that suit. If it wasn’t for Aang, we wouldn’t have met! That would have been tragic. Then we got to know you and we decided we loved you. So we put a ring on it,” Sokka says, wiping away the tears with his hand.

“Flattery will get you nowhere,” Zuko says, a small smile on his lips.

“We put a baby in you, how much farther can we get?” Jet teased.

Zuko laughs and curls into his alphas. They fall asleep like that, curled up on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
